A Single Battle Lost, But Not the War
by xotiffanytran
Summary: I got tagged again, so here is my second set of songfics, I may do one more in return to the 3rd tag I recieved but thats it. So the forth and the fifth person to tag me, HAH! I'm not writing anymore!


A/N: So I was tagged once again... and then again, again, again, and then a fifth time. So thanks to those who tagged me, and are going to kill me with these song fics that I'm horrible at writing. Please allow me to write the fifty songs I have to write before you guys must tag me again... and even when I finish, I'll love you more if you won't tag me again. :D

I chose Niley once again. They are my life. :) ohh and a lot of the fics were a little random, the songs that I got were a little hard to write with, but I did my best.

Rules are simple, follow them, embrace them.

The five people I tagged areeeee... DRUMROLL PLEASE

EstrellaDeRoca

nileyfan88

missing in imagination

AvaMava15

Fabulous.Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except for the mp3s.

* * *

1. Should've Said No By Taylor Swift

He stood against the doorway, the random object being flung through the door, as the shouting continued, tears ran down her face. Her hands moved from object to object, as she tossed them lifelessly, aiming out the door.

"Miley!" He shouted, his voice pleaded with her, "It was a mistake. I wish I could take it all back."

The tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head, before she asked him the one questioned that broke his heart into pieces, "Was she worth it?"

2. That's Just the Way We Roll by Jonas Brothers

Her fingers tapped against her leg, as she created the beat, a smile forming across her face, as she hummed out the rythym.

He looked at her, laughter escaping through his lips as he watched her in content, the way she moved to the beat, her feet tapping to the beat, before he listened to the words slipping through her lips.

"And I know

We get a little crazy

And I know

We get a little loud

And I know

We're never gonna fake it

We are wild, we are free

We know more than you think

So call us strange..."

He laughed as he watched her before he chimed in, singing in tune to the last line, "'Cause that's just the way we roll."

She looked up as her eyes met his, before she broke out into a fit of giggles. And it was true, that was the way they rolled.

3. How to Save a Life by The Frays

She looked at him, the tears falling from his eyes, as he sat alone, his knees pulled up against his chest. His head rested in the palms of his hands, the tears running down the side of his face. It broke her to pieces to watch him, looking so vunerable. She sat down beside him, allowing the sand to conform to her body, placing a gentle hand onto his shoulder. He looked up as his brown eyes met with hers. His eyes cut her, the red rawness in his eyes, the way they were glistening beneath a layer of wet tears.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly.

"I was walking around your house, and couldn't find you, your brothers are worried about you." she replied softly.

"Then why aren't they here, what are you even doing here Miley?" His voice was cold, brushing her hand away from his shoulder.

"Because I care about you..." She was taken a back before she replied sincerely.

"I don't need your pity Miley..." He chewed, his voice filled with anger.

She frowned, "It wasn't pity Nick... We may not be together anymore, but that never meant that I don't love you any less... we were best friends before we were anything more... Your parents were like my parents... and I loved them, just as much as you did. I always be here for you Nick, no matter what, whether we are together, or if we are apart. " The tears falling from eyes as she cried.

He turned and faced her, the long trails of tears that ran down the side of her face, the pain in her eyes, before he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her head to rest onto his shoulder, as the tears ran. Before he said the words she had waited so long to hear, "I'm sorry... I missed you so much Mi... I love you... always will."

4. Strong by Jordyn Taylor

Miley turned on her heel, holding her head high, as she walked out the door behind her, the door slammed behind her. Each step she took she raised her head higher, a grin appeared across her face, before the lyrics ran through her head. There she walked down the busy street, belting out the lyrics, line after line, each one with more passion, because it was true...

That you were the one that made me strong,

You made me stand up on my own

With every cruel intention you helped me find my

Independence

Yeah it's all because of you

That I have the strength I do

To turn my pain to passion instead of crashin'

Boy I'm thanking you,

She smiled, as a laugh escape her lips, before she sang the last line once more, "Boy I'm thanking you."

5. 7 Things by Miley Cyrus

She sat down on the edge of her bed, her guitar laid in her hands as the note sat in her lap. She strummed the chords, as the metal strings echoed through the hollow body, the simple melody played.

Her eyes were glistened with tears before she started singing the words.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but at times i get so scared, when i think about the previous relationship we shared, it was awesome but we lost it, is that possible for me not to care, and now I'm standing in the rain, and nothing ever gonna change until you hear... my dear... The 7 things I hate about you... the 7 things i hate about you... oh you..."

She glanced down at the notebook, setting down the guitar, as she brought the pen to the paper, tapping it against the thin sheets. That was the thing... she couldn't even think of the 7 things she hated, before the things she loved about him, always surpasses it all. The part that always hurt her the most was the fact that no matter how much she hated him, at the end of the the day... she just loved him.

6. Out of my League by Stephen Speaks

I sat there watching her, her brown hair glistening against the sunlight. The way the wind lighting lift each strand in the air, as it billowed in the wind. Her eyes were wide, the vibrant blue orbs that held my gaze. She let out her laugh as my heart dropped, the most beautiful sound that filled the air. She turned over and looked at me, her lips formed into a grin, as she smiled, her voice soft and gentle, "Hey Nick!"

Breaking out of my trance, the world around me, came into focus, "Hey Miley, what's up?"

"Nothing really... just bored... do you want to go into the water?" She nodded towards the rippling currents, the waters hitting against the shore. I nodded, as she ran forward, her legs splashing through the puddle of water, the trail of footprints she left in the wet sand. I wanted nothing more than to tell her that she was my heaven and earth, but she was just out of my league.

7. Shake It by Metro Station

Her body swayed with the beat, her hips swung back and forth, the music thumping in the background. Each curve of her body was drench with sweat as my eyes roamed across her frame, the way she shook. Her head bouncing back and forth, as she listened to the music. She looked up, as she caught my watching eyes. She nodded me over, as I moved through the crowd, our eyes locked on each other. Coming to a stop as I stood in front of her, her hands resting onto my shoulders, my hands found her hips.

She moved her body, her body bounced up and down as she shook, before she ran her tongue across her lips teasingly, before she said softly, "Shake It!"

8. This is me by Demi Lovato (SUE ME, I like the lyrics damn it!)

I watched as she took the stage, she was guarded, the way she stood in one place, her voice echoing through the room, the crowd watched her, bobbing their head to the music. Soon the people around her, were on their feet dancing to the rythmn as her voice found a new power. The lines she belted out with all of her heart and soul, the sudden confidences that took over. She ran across the stage, dancing freely, as she let the excitement take over. The crowd cheered, as she gave them her all, because deep down that was her, and only her. And now she finally has her dreams in the palm of her hand, the world at feet.

9. Bring on the Rain by Jo Dee Messina ft. Tim McGraw

She looked at him, the tears were filled to the brim, ready to break down, and fall down the smooth lines of her face. Her lips quirevered with fears, as the pouring ran trickled down, the thick droplets soaking the two bodies that stood underneath the rain.

"Miley..." He said softly, pleading. She shook her head.

"You made your self clear Nick..." Her voice harsh, cold.

He sighed, nodding his head before he said softly, "I'm sorry... for everything... I never meant to hurt you."

She smiled at him, before they fell, hard, long trails of tears, "It doesn't matter if you meant to or not... because in the end... it all hurts the same..."

10. That's What You Get by Paramore

She loved him, with all her heart, but that was never enough. She knew that through it all, nothing mattered because at the end of the day, she would only be left with a list of all that things that would never measure up. But her heart wanted him, and she wasn't one to say no to the one thing that was suppose to know her the best. But when he pushed her aside like she didnt mattered at all, she knew that that's what she gets, for letting her heart win.

A/N: Who am I kidding, those sucked! But you know what... they will be my last, I'm ignoring the last 3 tags, I cant do it anymore. I'm going to die of writing.

* * *


End file.
